callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragunov
The Snaiperskaya Vintovka Dragunova (abbreviated SVD, meaning "Dragunov Sniper Rifle") is a 7.62x54mmR semiautomatic sniper rifle. It was developed in the Soviet Union by Evgeniy Fedorovich Dragunov. It was selected as the winner of a contest that included two competing designs: the first was a rifle designed by Dragunov (designated the SSV-58), and the second – Konstantinov. Extensive testing of both rifles in variable environmental conditions resulted in E. F. Dragunov’s design being accepted into service in 1963. At the same time an initial pre-production batch of 200 rifles was assembled, and from 1964 serial production was carried out at Izhmash. Since then the SVD has become the standard squad support weapon of several countries, including those of the former Warsaw Pact, among them Poland (since 1966). License production of the rifle was established in China (Type 79 and Type 85) and Iraq (as the Al Kadesiah). In the single player game, the SVD is a common sniper rifle, used by both the Russian Ultra-Nationalists and OpFor in the Middle East. It will frequently kill NPCs with one well-aimed shot to the torso. Call of Duty 4 In single-player, the SVD is used by Ultranationalists, Loyalists, and OpFor . It is the most frequent sniper rifle and is used in most levels. Unlike the multiplayer counterpart, the SVD in single player has virtually no recoil at all, but has a fire rate cap whereas the multiplayer variant can be fired as fast as desired. In multiplayer, the SVD is unlocked at level 22. Like all sniper rifles, it is only customizable with an ACOG Scope. This weapon is capable of dropping an enemy in one shot if shot in the chest or above (excluding arms). Because this gun lacks any 1.1x multipliers, Stopping Power has no effect on this weapon unless shooting at targets using Juggernaut or through walls. It is also one of the six weapons that can have a golden color scheme (possibly based on real gold-plated rifles that once belonged to Saddam Hussein). The SVD is the best sniper rifle to use without Stopping Power by a considerable margin (in Core gamemodes). It is tied with the Barrett .50 Cal and R700 for damage (all without Stopping Power) and can fire almost as fast as the M21. The SVD is also extremely effective in Hardcore. It has more recoil than the M21 but slightly better wall penetration if the target is hit in the neck or chest, however, if Deep Impact is used the difference becomes negligible and the M21 becomes the clear winner. Regardless of perks, the M21 is slightly more effective in most Hardcore situations. Image:drag_4.png|SVD and scope Image:sniperiron_4.png|Scope reticule Image:Cod4-golden-sniper.jpg|A Golden SVD Call of Duty 4 DS The SVD in the DS version is completely different from the console version. Instead of being a semi-automatic weapon, this SVD is a single-shot weapon that must be reloaded after every shot. The reload process takes a while, which makes the user vulnerable. File:Dragunov_ds.png File:m40iron_ds.png|Iron sight. Trivia *The SVD in Call of Duty 4 uses a PSO-1 telescopic sight, but it has the wrong reticule when zoomed in, possibly because the telescopic sight used in real life for the SVD may have been difficult to aim with. *The SVD is the only sniper rifle to possess a rather average hip-fire accuracy, especially with Steady Aim. Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Semiauto Rifles Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Call of Duty 4 Weapons Category:DS weapons Category:Modern Warfare 2 Weapons